Bring Me To Life
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where Ive become so numb. Without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there & lead it back home. Now that I know what Im without you cant just leave me. Breathe into me & make me real, bring me to life. Only you are the life among the dead...
1. Chapter 1

(Third Person POV)

"I...appreciate all the Association is doing for me. Housing my...kind must not be easy." a sensual voice murmured softly as the sounds of heels clicking against the floor echoed, the people passing by staring in wonder at the woman that passed by them with aloofness.

"You'll have to thank the President, ma'am, he's the one who allowed it." her guide muttered as he fought to keep his gaze off the President's guest, her beauty calling to the more baser instincts that any man had towards women. The main reason for his hesitation was the four men that trailed after the duo near silently, their imposing figures and cold expressions unsettling to even the most seasoned hunters.

"Of course." the same soft murmur came from the woman as he delicate features scrunched in a frown, golden eyes framed by long lashes flickering about the room with a hint of thoughtfulness. Bright red silky smooth curls bounced against her back with each stepped that she took, arched eyebrows and full lips turning down before her expression became one of indifference.

"Here we are! The President will be expecting you so go on in." the man said as he hurried away before he became obsessed with her flaunted curves, her tantalizing scent following him even after he was far away from the woman.

"Interesting." she murmured before rising a delicate hand to rap on the door in front of her three times, listening as paper's rustled almost frantically causing a small smile to settle on her lips.

"Come in!" Kaien said after he struggled for a second to make his office look somewhat presentable, the door opening suddenly before the most beautiful thing he's seen in a while walked through. She had the most striking golden eyes and her hair was a unbelievably bright red color, her curves accentuated by the business suit she wore causing him to try and regain control of himself. It became easier when he saw the four imposing figures that followed her in, his throat working to swallow down his wariness at what was obviously her guards.

"You must be President Cross. I am Sarafina Luna, a pleasure to meet you." the woman said and he was blown away by how sensual her soft voice sounded, his eyes blinking as he lifted the serious mask he wore during his hunting times to seem professional.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Sarafina." the President muttered simply and shook the hand that she held out before sitting down, a small smile coming to the woman's face when she saw that he was visibly shaken by her touch.

"I must say, for being newly...shoved into this position, you have made the Association better in every way possible." Sarafina said as she glanced around his office with a calculating glint in her light eyes, her guards settling into different places in the room though they were tense with caution.

"Thank you." the President said thought before he could say much else his top hunter barged into the room, the guards shooting up to stand defensively though Yagari didn't seem to notice them.

"What the hell is this Kaien? This shit is what you assign to newbies!" he said as he stormed up to the desk and slammed the case file down onto it angrily, the woman raising an eyebrow at his behavior though an amused smile lit her face.

"Yagari, now is not the best time..." Kaien said hesitantly as he glanced at the guards that had yet to sit back down, the woman making no move to placate them though in all honesty it was understandable.

"What the hell do you-oh. Hello there, names Toga Yagari, but you can call me Yagari. Remember it cause you'll be screaming it tonight." Yagari said as he turned to face the woman that he just realized was there, his eyes skimming her body as he addressed her before he met her gaze and winked.

"Toga!" the President admonished as he stood from his chair and glared at his old friend, a feeling he hasn't felt in a while curling around his heart and squeezing it.

"What?" Yagari said cluelessly as he practically ripped his gaze from the temptress, eyeing his boss and old friend with a curious gaze as he saw the emotion on his face.

"It is quite alright President, I am accustomed to receiving attention from unwanted suitors." Sarafina said as she crossed her long pale legs and stared at Kaien with an amused gaze, Yagari jerking back as if smacked before an amused smile curled his lips moments later.

"Oh ho ho, princess has bite. That's cute." the hunter muttered with a wink as he moved to lean closer to the indifferent woman, Kaien stiffening when he saw one of her guards move closer with a furious scowl on his features.

"I'll show you cute you little-" the man said as his fists clenched and he shrugged off his fellow guards' grips on his person, his advancing stopped immediately when the woman held up her hand and her features became cold.

"Enough! If you will please dismiss your hunter, we have important matters to discuss." Sarafina said as her once amused gaze turned cold as ice and turned towards the hunter, said hunter raising his hands in defeat before he left the room silently and shut the door.

"I am...unsure anyone has ever silenced him that well before." the President said with an astonished expression as he stared at the woman with wonder, a small smile flitting across her lips as her features once again became warm as before.

"It is a gift. Now, if you could please give me the tour you so eagerly mentioned?" Sarafina said with a tilted head as she became eager to see what the Association has, Kaien smiling softly as he nodded and stepped around the desk and towards the door. Motioning for her to go ahead and politely nodding when she did so with a gracious smile, the President's gaze couldn't help but run over her curves before her men interrupted and filed out after her.

"Right this way." Kaien said as he closed his door and moved to lead the way down the currently empty hall, Sarafina watching his stiff movements as he led them down a hall they haven't seen yet.

(1 Hours Later)

"And last but not least, the cafeteria." the President said and watched with a defeated gaze as her guards practically ran into it, a frown on his brow at the thought of staring at his guest so unabashedly when he still thought of Juri.

"Relax." a soft voice murmured as a gentle warm touch settled on his bicep for mere moments, the woman following after her guards before he could look up to catch her expression. _What the hell are you doing Cross? _he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

My slippers whispered against the cold stone as I strolled through the gardens silently, the moon casting a silver light through the treetops and hitting the flowers underneath. My nightgown fluttered against the floor as a light breeze blew through the clearing, a deep inhale making my chest rise as I caught the scent of the flowers and trees. Before I could savor the scent anymore I detected the scent of something else in the night, my eyes opening slowly as I controlled my body's reactions to the scent of a vampire. Moving forward once again I made sure that it seemed as if I didn't smell anything, my movements relaxed and my expression serene as I stopped to smell the roses.

"My my, what do we have here."

"I don't know, what do you think Jamie?"

"Food."

As the three voices suddenly broke through the quiet my eyes closed while I breathed deeply, my nightgown ruffling as I stood and turned to face the vampires in the blink of an eye. Bright red curls settled down to the bottom of my back after being thrown over my shoulder, golden eyes flashing dangerously as I locked gazes with three blood red pairs just 8 feet away.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly as my sensual tone became icy cold as a warning to the foolish creatures, said creatures merely moving closer until they were bathed in the moon's light from above.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough." the man who seemed to be the leader said as he stepped in front of the other two males, all of them looking scraggly and disordered as they stared at me like a piece of meat.

"It does matter. I would like to know the names of the vampires I am going to kill." I said simply and tilted my head to the side as I studied my prey with an intense gaze, seeking out the weaknesses and figuring out how I could use them to my advantage.

"Oh? She thinks she stands a chance. There's three of us and one of you gorgeous, who do you think will win?" the head vampire said again as they all chuckled at the thought of me putting up a fight, my own soft laugh spilling out of my mouth at the thought of how easy it would be to kill them.

"Never underestimate a woman." I said simply before I shot forward and dug my now-clawed hand into the leaders chest, yanking out his heart and watching with a cold gaze as he crumpled to the ground. Squeezing his heart I turned to look at the other two when the leader turned to dust, their features becoming frightened before they turned tail and ran off into the night.

"Kill them." I murmured as I watched my prey use their supernatural speed the move through the trees, two wolves bursting out of the bushes behind me before they chased after them with howls of joy. Turning on my heel with a satisfied smirk on my face I made my way back to the association, my eyes widening in the only sign that the President scared me when he suddenly appeared.

"Kaien." I whispered after I got my expression back under control and eyed him warily at his sudden appearance, his face emotionless though his eyes did widen at my slightly ruffled appearance and the howls from behind me.

"Are you ok? Is that blood? What happened?" his gaze zeroed in on the blood that coated my de-clawed hands before I put them behind my back, an innocent expression coming over my features as I tilted my head and smile softly.

"Nothing to be concerned about President, just a little...mishap. I have it under control." I said simply as I smiled up at him a little wider to convey just how alright I was right now, Kaien eyeing me in disagreement though after a moment he simply nodded and held out his elbow.

"Alright. Let me escort you inside so we can get you cleaned up." he muttered and started walking when I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow, the garden becoming quiet as he silently strolled back to the Association building. My golden eyes peeked up from under my thick lashes to study the President's expression, his jaw clenched and his eyes tight though the rest of him was considerably relaxed.

"What were you doing out here, President?" I said as I stopped and looked up to blatantly study his beautiful features in the moonlight, the man stopping as well to look down at me in confusion at my words before they registered.

"I like to take a stroll when the moon is full, it's peaceful." he said as he looked up through the trees to look at what I was assuming was the moon, a soft smile flitting across my lips before I too looked up at the moon that shined softly.

"It is. For me, it is power. Part of the push and pull motions of life. Goodnight President." I said as I unwounded my arm from his and moved ahead to enter the building in front of us, stopping once I opened the door to send a smile to him over my shoulder before I stepped inside.

(The Next Morning)

"You discarded of the evidence, correct?" I murmured as I took a bite of the eggs and bacon the cooks were serving this Sunday morning, closing my eyes as I repressed the moan that threatened to spill out of my mouth at the taste.

"Oh ye of little faith." Alexander, the head of my guard, said as he wolfed (enter pun) down his own plate of food, my eyes twitching with the need to roll them at his behavior as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Right." I murmured as I set the cup down and laid my utensils on the now empty plate as I looked around, the rest of the guard too busy eating their own food to really pay attention to our conversation. It consisted of the SIC Michael, his little brother Nathan, and Alexander's little brother Aaron, all of which were highly trained and the best of the best, the reason they were my guard.

"Just wait till boss man catches wind of the attack, he'll flip his shit." Aaron said with an amused smirk as he swallowed down a scalding hot spoon of eggs, my gaze turning cold as my head turned to glare at him at the implications of his words.

"When the time comes, you best be certain that it is not by your mouth that he heard." I muttered as my voice became sharp with the irritation that was now flowing through me, my men's heads dropping in submission as my anger came out to play and so my wolf as well.

"Yes alpha." Alexander murmured when my eyes flashed golden as my wolf itched to come out, an uncomfortable silence coating the table as all that was heard was our heartbeats.

"Good." I said before rising to take my dishes to the washing bin silently.

(2 Hours Later)

"Wait...so you are saying that your top hunter is now principal of an academy?" I murmured as I strolled alongside Kaien as he escorted me to the library of the building, a hum of agreement leaving him as he nodded in greeting at the hunter's that we passed.

"Yes. I was principal but since the events with the Pureblood Rido I've become Association President and have been too busy to have both duties." the President said as he opened the doors and stepped aside to let me in first, a small smile coming to my lips in thanks before I moved into the large library.

"I...feel for you. And your hunter." I murmured absently as my eyes skimmed row after row of books that this place contained, wonder filling my features as I stepped in farther to the library while I lost my focus. Before I could blink I was slammed into and a sharp pain snapped my head to the left, my head ringing as I struggled to focus on what was going on and why I was in pain.

"Sarafina? Miss Sarafina!" I heard Kaien's voice bark out as I felt myself be lifted into someone's arms well shouting was heard, my instincts snapping into place as my wolf reared to the surface viciously and a growl ripped through the room. Yanking myself out of Kaien's arms my now-glowing eyes locked onto the man who was struggling in his comrade's grips, a furious snarl etched onto his features as he glared at me with such hatred my wolf bristled underneath the surface.

"You dare touch me?" I murmured out in a deadly calm voice as I stared at the man 6 feet in front of me, feeling as Kaien came up to my side and rested his hand on the small of my back.

"Your damn kind ripped my family to shreds!" the man yelled out as he renewed his struggle to get to me with murderous intent, my eyes flashing as my wolf practically begged him to come within my reach.

"And that gives you the right to harm me?" I said with the same deadly tone though a hint of ice sharpened my words smoothly, my eyes narrowing slightly as my ire for the man who hit me rose with each of his actions.

"I would've killed you if they didn't stop me!" he yelled out as he broke free from the hunter's holding him and ran towards me, Kaien stepping forward and grabbing my arm to try and pull me behind him.

"Silence!" I boomed out as a terrifying snarl left my chest and echoed through the large library, everybody freezing including the man that was aiming to attack me with his bare hands. Kaien let me go in surprise when my skin heated up past the normalcy for his skin, my wolf snarling and snapping at what little control I had left over her as my anger rose.

"You dare hit me, the werewolf Queen, because of something my subordinates did? Have you no idea who I am? I could rip you apart and no one would be able to stop me! I will deliver the death your family endured to your own life!" I growled out as my wolf finally blew past the control that shattered at my last sentence, my clothes shredding as my wolf took over my human form in the blink of an eye. In the place that I once stood was a snow white female wolf the size of a large horse, my muzzle pulling back from my large canines to bare my teeth in a fearsome snarl. Kaien stumbled back as did the rest of the occupants in the library near enough to see, my ears laying flat against my skull as I crouched and my muscles tensed to pounce at my attacker.

"Sara, no!" I heard Alexander yell as my muscles let loose and I sprung at the now terrified man, a snarl leaving me as I felt something slam into my side and send us into the bookshelves.

(Third Person POV)

The guards so frequently at their mistresses side burst into the library with wary expressions, Alexander running ahead of them and figuring out what happened with a trained gaze.

"Sara, no!" the head of the guard yelled before he changed into his wolf himself and tackled her midair, stopping her from shredding apart the man that now cowered from the sight of the queen. A blur of white and chocolate brown flew into the bookshelves to the right of the doors, thunderous snarls and growls leaving the blurs as they both fought to get the upper hand.

"Sarafina!" Kaien barked out in an attempt to get the murderous queens attention away from her guard, a gasp leaving him as she was suddenly snarling in front of him and Alex was on the ground.

"My queen, now is not the time to loose your calm." Michael said as he stepped up to Kaien's left with his head bowed in submission to the alpha, the wolf calming down slightly as his soothing tone as Alexander's wolf stood behind her. With a final huff the golden eyes closed and the wolf started shrinking with a quickness, moments later a woman standing in its place once again though without clothes this time. Kaien's eyes widened when his eyes ran over her curves that were unhidden, her perky large breasts and toned thighs covered in pale skin drawing his hazel gaze. Cursing inwardly he closed his eyes and started to take off his dark brown pea coat, stepping forward with his gaze on the ground and holding it out to her to cover herself.

"Oh Kaien, you are such a gentleman. My kind is not modest like others, but thank you nonetheless." her once again soft voice murmured as she took it from his hands and wrapped it around herself, her whole frame swallowed in the soft leather and her nose catching whiff of a subtle cologne.

"My men would not be so inclined to brush off the s-sight." Kaien said and cursed himself out inwardly when he stuttered over his words shyly, a soft laugh coming from Sarafina as she realized that the President was flustered. The laugh disappeared unfortunately when the hunter that threatened her moved, Alexander in his wolf form flashing over to stand in front of the poor man to stop his queen.

"Come mistress, we will deal with him when you are yourself again." Michael said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her out the doors, Kaien stiffening when she grabbed his hand to pull him along with her all of a sudden. The rest of her guard stayed behind in the library to deal with the man that tried to attack, Kaien stumbling behind her before he corrected his footing when Michael slowed down.

"Why...why am I coming to?" Kaien finally got out as they stopped in front of the door to Sarafina's quarters suddenly, Michael opening the door and moving to let them in before shutting it and standing guard outside.


End file.
